This invention relates to a method and apparatus for attaching a throttle shaft to a throttle body.
Throttle valves typically include a throttle blade or disc attached to a throttle shaft, which extends across a bore formed in a throttle body. The throttle blade rotates within the bore to control air flow from an intake manifold to a vehicle engine.
The assembly of the throttle shaft into the throttle body is a time consuming and labor intensive process. To assure effective operation, the throttle disc and shaft must be properly located with respect to the throttle bore. The shaft return spring must be also be correctly located to provide an effective return force that consistently returns the disc to an idle position.
In one known method a removable alignment device temporarily attaches the spring to the shaft to maintain the spring in the correct position. After assembly, the alignment device is broken away from the throttle assembly such that the spring unwinds and provides the return force for the shaft.
Although, effective, one disadvantage with the known assembly process is that multiple operations are required, typically necessitating the usage of two free hands. This increases assembly time and cost. Thus, it is desirable to provide an attachment method and apparatus that decreases assembly time and cost, and which assures components are correctly aligned to improve quality characteristics.